Planet Hell
by DarkMignonette
Summary: London is now the center of madness, covered in mountains of the dead, vampires preying on the last survivors. A draculina fights for the lives of the innocents, though she herself seems to be drenched with insanity..oneshot, minor PipSeras


_ Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, nor do I own the Nightwish song 'Kinslayer' at the bottom. Not a songfic, though_

_Warnings: This story is rated M because of violence and some foul language_

* * *

Seras raced through the streets of London; violently pushing her way through the mass of limping ghouls. They snarled at her every once in a while, mistaking her for a human, maybe. But she wasn't, not at all. She only bared her fangs in response, and if they attacked, sliced them apart without a seconds glance. They weren't people anymore, they were the filth of the undead.

It felt good to kill them, rip them from their own bones completely if they didn't get out of her way. That feeling disturbed her, but she pushed it back for now, she didn't have time to dwell on it.

The city was a disaster; it looked like the end of the world, as if straight from the book of Revelations. It was truly hell, bodies lay everywhere, if they weren't already up and walking as cannibals--devouring the few remaining survivors. Monsters that should be in the dark, that should be in a child's nightmare were free and walking, plaguing the earth like a curse. Blood and darker things splashed the buildings and sidewalks like rain. The thunderous boom of gunfire was a dull roar in the background. The screaming couldn't be heard over it, but she knew it was there. People were dieing everywhere, and she could do nothing about it. Deep down she was shivering from it all; she was sure it would scar her forever.

But right now she couldn't think about it, she wouldn't dare. She only tried to help the suffering, if she was able to, and fight back the demons in the name of all that was Hellsing.

Her Master was in the mess somewhere, she could hear his eerie laughter coming from all directions. But she wasn't looking for him, she was looking for Sir Integra.

Adrenaline pounded in her ears as she thrusted her way through the mountains of dead. Only the ones with the bleeding sockets for eyes and strange clothing moved from her pathway. They were the minions of her Master, she knew. They weren't ghouls, they were the slaves of his blood, the ones he'd devoured over the centuries. Even though they didn't attack her, she thought them more horrible than the zombie trash, the ghouls.

"Sir Integra!!" She called out, once she made her way through a mass of bodies. "Sir Integra!"

Integra had to be alright, she was sure. _Dear God, please be alright!_

Seras had gotten so caught up in her fight with the werewolf Captain, it took her longer than she'd thought to finish him off. She might not have come from that battle alive if not for..

_"Mignonette, the boss is strong, you know she won't just roll over an die." _

That voice calmed her fears, strengthening her determination. "I know but...you're right, Captain Bernadette." she said aloud, as she crushed a head underfoot. "Sir Integra is not weak..it's just she's only human. She's not immortal!"

_"Don't think like that. Just keep plowing through these bastards, we'll find 'er. But be careful, Seras."_

She did as she was told, though it was still new to hear that rough French accent whispering in her head. "I want this to be over."

_"So do I."_

If only she could take to the sky, but it wouldn't be of any use; smoke from the fires would block her vision.

The PoliceGirl turned a corner, and was immediately surrounded by a group of Millennium Nazi's. She had startled them--they were running rampant, trying to escape the chaos; their numbers considerably small. The soldiers blindly shot at her--not waiting to see if she was alley or foe--bullets filling the air.

But the bullets hit nothing. She was gone.

Surprised and in a panic, they fired their guns in all directions, even accidentally shooting each another. They had lost their minds, acting out like rabid animals.

Seras lashed out at them from the air, and they screamed like hounds.

A few ran, or tried to, but she didn't let them, snapping them apart just as she did the ghouls. She elbowed one in the face, crushing his skull; another actually bit at her with sharp teeth, and she retaliated with her own, ripping out the throat--spitting it's tainted blood on the ground.

Soon the soldiers dropped to their knees, crying for mercy in their native tongue. Though she couldn't understand, it was obvious what they were begging for.

This made her rage, crimson eyes flashing in hate as she peered down at them. She could feel Pip's own anger within her like a fire. They dare to..

"_**You are dogs! **_You ask forgiveness from us!? What about all these people that you killed, all the ones that are now body eating corpses?! What about them huh? Or did you forget?! You who took immortality to wage war upon the world, you ask for mercy. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

With that, she silenced them.

Red liquid dripped from her hands, spots of it splashed on her face. She noticed the metallic stench of blood was so thick she could barely smell anything else. She leaned against a slick wall for a moment, venomously eying the remains of the vampires. "Can you believe..?"

_"Oui, I can. They are gutless cowards, power hungry, but terrified when that power is taken away. Reminds me of that ugly bitch-"_

Seras clenched her teeth. "Don't even mention her."

_"Ah, sorry. But we don't really need to worry about her anymore, eh Seras?" _

"It's hard to forget. Look what she did do you." She felt overpowering sorrow and guilt at that. If only things had worked out differently..

"_Yes, but look what we did to her."_

Seras spotted about fifteen ghouls coming her way, and she bolted. She'd already wasted too much time on the Nazi's, she needed to continue her search.

"It doesn't matter, it won't bring you back."

He scoffed. "_What the hell are you talking about? I'm right here, I'm not a figment of your imagination. Besides, I'd rather be with you than where ever I would end up if I died like a normal soldier. Dammit, don't feel so guilty at that."_

She wiped the blood from her face, a very out of place smile on her lips.

Seras darted into a dark building, the light of the fires dancing behind her. She would have been terrified to enter such a place before, the foreboding darkness thick and hideous, but she harbored no fear now. That burning fury to avenge all who died moved her.

She moved into the inky blackness, footsteps loud as they reverberated off the walls. She stood there half a second, daring anything to come near.

All at once she was assaulted by a large ghoul, and she was slammed onto the ground before she could blink.

_"Seras!" _

More came then, pointed teeth clashing together as they tried to gnaw on her, ripping at her cloths. Saliva and fouler things poured out their mouths.

Her face was pressed into the dirty ground, Pip's alarmed yelling ringing in her head.

"I'm alright-" she assured her captain. "I'm alright."

The creatures' dull violet eyes shined back and forth above her, moaning in the way only ghouls do. They were in her way..

Seras' red orbs rolled up to look at them, just she let out an inhuman wail--any mortals hearing it would have gone cold all the way to their toes. She flipped around, smashing them to nothing.

She sighed. When would all this madness stop? Self loathing briefly washed over her; she wished to be human and not the thing that she was.

_"No, you don't. If you weren't the way you are now, you'd be just one of those mindless ghouls."_

She made her way towards what appeared to be a staircase. Running up five levels in two minutes, the draculina found herself atop the building, overlooking the disaster.

The dawn had already begun, not that anyone could tell, the black smoke clouded the red sky until no light could be seen. The fires were spreading, as if in a forest, because there was no one there to stop them.

She'd hoped she could find Sir Integra from this height; but to no avail. The only things visible were what she saw on the ground: mountains of bodies and crawling undead things. The smell of burning flesh was so strong it stung her eyes, which she wiped at when they began to tear. Were there any innocent survivors at all?

The urge to cry overwhelmed her, a sob caught in the back of her throat. It was all so terrible, too horrible to comprehend. But she couldn't let it sink in just yet. She had to keep going.

Seras Victoria stood against the raw insanity below, and the billowing smoke above. The roar of gunfire continued to hum in her ears as a single clear tear ran down her face. Her eyes threatened to overflow again as she took it all in with suffering. A breeze drifted past, ruffling her blond hair. _I can't think about it..I-_

"Can you see all..? This is just.." she searched for words. "You'd think God Himself would descend, after seeing.."

_"I know."_ Pip replied bitterly. _"I see through your eyes, I know. Nothing can describe London now other than a deathtrap."_

She shook her head, hard determination back on her features; "We'll make things right again. We'll fix this."

"_Oui, Mignonette, we will." _She could easily picture him sitting there, frown on his handsome face, sharing the burden with her.

She took in a breath, cupping her hands around her mouth. "WE'LL FIX THIS..!"she yelled, as loud as she could down to the ghouls, to the Nazi's, to everyone else; maybe in the hope that the poor decreased citizens could hear her, how sorry she was that this happened. "THIS CAN'T LAST FOREVER!"

Seras couldn't hold the tears back then, they spilled out onto her pale cheek, washing the blood away; though her expression remained uncharacteristically stern.

She caught a glimpse of herself from a broken shard of glass lying her foot. "My eyes..they're blue again.." It should have made her happy, but it didn't. Her eyes didn't burn like a hellhound's, they were clear and human, if only for the moment.

_"But they are beautiful either way, mon amour." _He told her softly, an honest comfort.

She sniffled, hugging herself and wiping moisture from her face. It was her turn to laugh bitterly. "_As long as you think so."_

She regained complete composure and stood tall, while her shadow arm whipped about in the wind. "I'll keep my promise. To you, and to them."

_"You don't have to tell me. I believe you. We'll stand together and kill them all, remember?"_

Seras nodded, jumping from the top story, her black wing carrying her down and through the streets. Nothing could touch her.

"I remember, I know, Captain Bernadette. We'll get revenge for all these poor souls. I'll make this right."

* * *

_For whom the gun tolls_

_For whom the prey weeps_

_Bow before a war_

_Call it religion_

_Some wounds never heal_

_Some tears never will_

_Dry for the unkind_

_Cry for mankind _

* * *

_This was originally supposed to be drabble, but that isn't possible for me, eheh. I've had horrible writers block lately, so I wrote this hoping it would help. Yeah, I know it isn't completely accurate, as Seras didn't get lost from Integra and all that. That's just how it ended up in here. It's not very good, I think,but I needed to write something to get me out of the rut I'm in. I hope you enjoyed it anyway._

_DarkMignonette _


End file.
